


Thank God for Lawrence Gordon

by thelilnan



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Introspection, M/M, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: Lawrence loves Adam's ass.





	Thank God for Lawrence Gordon

_ Thank God for Lawrence Gordon _ .

That was the last clear thought in Adam Faulkner’s mind before his hips bucked sharply backwards and up towards the teasing fingers of the aforementioned doctor. He was sweating and completely naked—Adam was, that is. Lawrence still had most of his clothes on, save for his button front from work. His slacks also remained on his person, as well as the plain white undershirt previously underneath the more formal layer. All this was in stark contrast to the younger man, face down on the bed and naked as a jaybird, who was panting roughly into the expensive sheets.

_ Thank God. _

Adam moaned and turned his flushed cheek against the cool comforter of his shared bed. Behind him, Lawrence smoothly pumped his two fingers in and out, the other hand resting possessively on the left cheek of Adam’s ass, and Adam found himself strangely introspective, given how scattered his thoughts were at the moment.

He thought of Catholic school. He thought of the principle, long since retired; an elderly woman with stern eyes and a tight lip, who Adam came to know as a bitter enemy. He thought of the lectures and after-school detentions, of the punishments for swearing, stealing, and cheating. He thought of the Hail Marys he was required to recite, the Psalms he repeated every Sunday and Wednesday, of the Benedictions and the Communions.

He thought of Lawrence’s long, thick fingers rubbing his prostate. He thought of his cock dripping precum on the expensive cotton quilt beneath his knees; the same knees that had rested on the stand in confessional, that had met dirty floors with more salacious intentions. He thought of his mouth, easily repeating the Apostles’ Creed and, much later, eagerly taking an older boy’s cock.

Adam moaned and rocked his hips.

_ Thank God. _

Those more pious days were long since behind him. Religion had been squashed out of him by the very nature of being, but also by the force of it shoved down his throat. He’d spat it out, same as he’d spat out various mens’ semen before, and cleared his head with cigarette after cigarette.

He didn’t hate God.

He didn’t feel any way about Him.

There were times—namely those hours locked in a stinking, decrepit bathroom with a stranger and a corpse—that Adam actively hated God. He’d cursed Him and begged Him for salvation in equal measure when that big iron door had slammed shut and Adam knew he’d meet his maker soon enough.

_ I’ll do anything! Please, God, don’t let me die! I’m sorry! Please! Please, God…! _

It was enough to jar him into an extreme life evaluation. Kudos where they’re do, Adam supposed, Jigsaw got one thing right. But he didn’t turn into a Born Again after being hauled from that bathroom, sallow and unconscious, and waking up five days later in the hospital with Lawrence by his side. He almost did. It was close. But he liked to think he’d come to an understanding with God. He’ll try harder not to be a complete asshole and God won’t throw him into the hands of a serial killer again.

Instead, he threw him into the talented hands of Dr. Gordon, and for that, Adam was eternally grateful.

He moaned again when a third finger pushed inside. He clenched, shivered, and let Lawrence continue a painfully methodical and thorough fingering.

_ Thank God for Lawrence Gordon. _

He supposed he should. He should thank God on bended knee in every cathedral and church in the greater Manhattan area for the gift of a beautiful home, comfortable cash, and mind-blowing sex. Sure, the man himself had a bit of a temper, but so did Adam. They could handle each other. Lawrence certainly had a trick or two to calm Adam down.

Most of them had to do with his ass.

Lawrence  _ loved _ Adam’s ass. It wasn’t subtle. If Lawrence had the chance, his hand would somehow find a way to rest over the curve of it. Then, if he dared, he would stroke his fingers up over that curve, over the waistband of Adam’s pants and underwear, stroke and wriggle down, down, down, and eventually something like this would happen. Adam would feign surprise and unease, squirming and shifting as his cock got harder and harder and Lawrence’s dry finger would persist. Shortly thereafter, the two would give up the ghost and divest each other of their clothes, ready to pursue the implications of Lawrence’s wandering hands.

Those  _ hands. _

Adam loved Lawrence’s hands. They were big and masculine, with just enough roughness to make his knees weak and with enough softness to make Adam swoon. Those same hands that would card gently through Adam’s tangled hair would just as easily slap his ass or claw at his throat, making the younger man see stars either way. They were perfect, wonderful hands. And now four fingers of the right hand were inside of him while the other hand spanked him sporadically.

_ This is it, _ Adam thought wildly through wordless gasps,  _ this is how I’m going to die. _

Not a bad way to go.

“Do you want it?” Lawrence asked roughly before spanking Adam again. Adam whined, shrill and embarrassing. He assumed ‘it’ to be Lawrence’s dick—his other favorite part of the man.  _ Well duh! _

“Uh-huh!” is what he actually managed.

“Say please.”

“Pl—” Adam moaned as all four fingers curled inside him. His cock was dark red now. He hoped he’d last.

“Be a good boy and ask me nicely,” Lawrence goaded him again. His free hand rubbed over the bright red marks on Adam’s left cheek, making the younger man jolt with electrified sensation.

“Please!” Adam finally gasped, voice ragged. That seemed to work for Lawrence. The beautiful, wonderful, talented fingers withdrew, leaving Adam feeling pitifully empty, but instead of being replaced by Lawrence’s thick cock, Adam felt a warm, wet tongue licking at him. He nearly jumped at the surprise sensation but Lawrence held him in place, cheeks pulled apart, and fucked him with his tongue.

_ Thank God for Lawrence Gordon. _

Adam began to shake. There was no way he’d last now. His body was ramping up for orgasm and he was going to cum from Lawrence eating him out.

The thought of this triggered it. Adam came suddenly and with force that stole the breath from his lungs, body shaking with the waves of orgasm that crashed over him. All the while, Lawrence continued to lick him, fingernails digging into his ass cheeks as he held him firmly in place until Adam could only make pathetic, broken whines indicating his overstimulation. Then Lawrence pulled away, one hand still on Adam’s ass, and let the younger man collapse on the bed. It felt sticky.

Adam, wheezing despite himself, looked over his shoulder at the older man. Lawrence was shaking with anticipation and trying very desperately to get his pants off. He probably wouldn’t last very long either. That was kind of their thing.

Shaky as a newborn, Adam propped himself up on his hands and knees and dutifully went to assist the older man. Lawrence insisted it was fine, he would take care of himself, but Adam had already made up his mind.

“I want you to fuck my face.”

There was a pause before the genuinely thankful grin that blossomed on Lawrence’s face. Adam grinned as well, then rolled onto his back and opened his mouth, wide and inviting, for Lawrence to use.

As the older man nearly suffocated him with his eager race to the finish, Adam simply braced his hands on the doctor’s hips, happy to use and be used by him.

_ Thank God. _


End file.
